Growing Colder, Getting Warmer
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: And just a moment ago, Izaya thought that the snow was beautiful. Yeah, right. Shizaya/Yaoi/[T]/Mild Language/Romance


**A/N: A quick Valentines Day story, seeing as I never seem to have any plans for the fourteenth of February. I never liked this holiday. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was cold.

That was the first thing that Izaya noticed as he opened his eyes. It was cold, and it was dark. He could feel an onslaught of trembling wrack his thin frame, frigid water seeping through his skin-tight jeans and beginning to soak through fur-trimmed jacket and black shirt. The snow was still falling, and the informant could only guess that it was at least midnight. He'd been out for at least three hours, as far as he could tell from his blueish-purple fingertips.

Izaya tried to lift himself up from the snow, hoping that he was somewhere near his building. No such luck. Not only was he unable to move, but he was sure that he knew where he was. It was simple really.

"... I-za-ya-kun..." He heard a baritone growl, most likely two yards or so in front of him.

Attempting to tilt his head upwards, the raven felt another visible round of shivers shoot through his body. He cursed himself silently. Why the hell he was even out in Ikebukuro in this weather was beyond him. Although, he couldn't seem to remember quite how he even got there.

"Don't ignore me, flea." Shizuo grunted, sounding slightly annoyed, and trudging through the snow near him. He nudged him with his shoe lightly.

"... Ngh..." Izaya moaned out, the tap on his waist stinging on his bitterly frozen skin.

Not that Shizuo would admit it, but the noise that he made sounded highly suggestive. Enough to allow a light dust of pink to grace his features, though accompanied by nothing less than a frown. He crouched down towards the brunet. His lips were turning a sickening blue. Dropping a hand down gingerly, he brushed the ice-soaked ebony locks from Izaya's forehead.

"You're fucking freezing..." He muttered, glancing to his sides to make sure that nobody saw him. Shrugging off his single coat, as the cold weather never seemed to get to him much, he lifted up the informant and wrapped it around his shoulders. Lifting him up effortlessly, he headed silently back towards his apartment.

"W-w-what are y-y-y-you d-doing?" Izaya stuttered out weakly, his entire jaw shaking.

"I'm helping you, louse," Shizuo responded blankly, "So shut up."

Glaring tiredly at the taller man, Izaya reluctantly relaxed himself, gripping onto the bodyguard's shirt with trembling fingers. He didn't want any help from the other, much less did he want to depend on his this greatly. Though it seemed as though he didn't have any other choice seeing as it wasn't as though he could fight back right now.

Shizuo turned around the corner and stopped at a building, shaking the snow from his hair and glancing back down at his 'passenger' briefly. It looked as though Izaya had fallen asleep or something. A light layer of snow laced over his coal colored hair and stuck to his eyelashes. The blond couldn't help but to stare for a while. The flakes of ice glittered over the raven's paling face, sparkling in the dim streetlight.

Maybe if he was careful enough, he could just lean down really carefully and ki-

_Woah,_ Shizuo stopped himself and shook his head, _slow down now._

Shoving the iced-over doors open, he stomped his feet off on the mat quickly and strode over towards the elevator. Pushing the button to his floor and exiting, he opened the door to his apartment and closed the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off by the front and walked down the hall.

"... C-cold..." The brunet muttered. Shizuo stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He muttered, earning a scowl from the other. "Your clothes are soaked." Shizuo turned, opening the door to the bathroom and drawing the water with the informant still in one arm. He then started across the hall and placed the informant gently on his bed.

"Stay." He ordered. It was then Izaya's turn to roll his eyes.

"L-l-like I c-can g-g-g-g-g-go a-anywhere else..." He muttered. This annoying stutter was really shoving at his dignity. He swore that he saw the bodyguard smile lightly and laugh in the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Shut it, flea." Shizuo yelled back, already out of the bedroom. He poked his head back in briefly before disappearing back out. "And strip."

Izaya scowled lightly, not quite accustomed to having people telling him what to do. However, he complied, slipping his sopping jacket off of his shoulders with shaking fingers. He wasn't exactly looking forward to removing his jeans in this state. Nevertheless, it had to be done. Sighing impatiently, he leaned over slowly and managed to tug them around his knees before Shizuo had returned.

"Need any help there, flea?" He asked calmly, none of the usual irritation in his voice.

Leaning down gracefully, or as graceful as an impulsive, six-foot-tall man could be, the blond gingerly assisted Izaya, using his own hands to guide the raven's shivering ones to his broad shoulders and discarding the trousers himself. He then moved up slowly, ignoring the brunet's wary gaze, and sliding off his long-sleeve shirt immediately afterwards.

Lifting the informant up effortlessly, Shizuo stepped out of the door and into the bathroom, feeling the brunet's expression turn into curiosity within a second. Izaya raised an eyebrow at the blond, who averted his gaze, at the sight of a porcelain tub filled with warm water and rose scented bubbles. He could've sworn he saw the faintest blush play on the bodyguard's features.

"It helps with the burning," He explained, still looking away, "My mom used to use it for Kasuka and I when we were younger."

"Hm." Izaya hummed, nodding, but not trusting his unstable voice. As Shizuo lowered him into the water, he braced himself, still expecting a harsh sting, but was surprised when all he fell was a numbing warmth spreading across his back. He relaxed slightly, sinking neck-deep into the liquid.

"Don't drown, idiot." Shizuo mumbled, rolling his white sleeves up to his elbows. He'd already discarded his vest and glasses by the door earlier. Rolling his calloused hands across the informant's shoulders, he watched the shorter man blink in and out of consciousness. He could tell that Izaya was barely able to stay awake.

After a while, the blond used a hand to brush the brunet's bangs out of his face and trace the outline of his pale jaw gently.

"Izaya." He called quietly, watching the informant's eyes flutter back open wearily.

"Wha...?" Izaya responded, rubbing his eye gently with a small fist. Again, he didn't exactly react to the blond's touch, though he was basically half-asleep at the time, so it wasn't as though he could really feel it much.

"I'm taking you out of the water." Shizuo said, wrapping his arms around Izaya and beginning to lift him up. "Okay?"

"Mhm..." Izaya mumbled, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck as Shizuo steadied themselves.

"You're getting me wet, flea." He mumbled, carrying the shorter man back into the bedroom as he picked up a spare towel and wrapped it around him. "Your clothes are still soaked, so you're going to have to use some of mine."

Izaya nodded, grabbing the towel tightly and laying back on the pillows. Really, he was internally screaming at himself to get up and walk out right then and there, as the great Izaya Orihara did not need anyone's help, much less the help of the brute. But then again, the other half of him told him to just relax and let Shizuo take care of him. It was infuriating, really. He closed his eyes again.

The blond walked back into the room a moment later, now wearing a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants, a standard white button-up shirt in one hand and a small mug in the other. He set the cup down on the bedside table and tapped Izaya's shoulder lightly.

"Hngh?" Izaya sat up groggily, blinking at Shizuo, and taking the shirt from him.

"This is all that I could find. I don't think my pants would fit you, but this should." The bodyguard gently removed and discarded the towel and slid the shirt over Izaya's shoulders, resting on his knees and buttoning it up for him. The informant watched silently, until Shizuo stopped, and Izaya put a pale hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Shizuo." He said, using his real name for once.

"Hm?" The bigger male responded, standing to pick up the steaming drink he'd left on the table and coming back, handing it to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Izaya asked, his voice quiet and nearly trembling. He wasn't scared, and he was only a tad chilled at this point, but he was confused. He took the cup and began to blow on the hot tea before taking a small sip.

Shizuo paused and looked at him.

"... Because I am." He replied nonchalantly, grabbing another small towel from underneath the bed and drying Izaya's ebony hair with it carefully.

"Why?" Izaya asked again, more firmly.

Shizuo stopped, looking up, and leaning forwards to press his lips against Izaya's lightly for a moment before returning to drying his hair. The informant looked confused, but didn't say anything afterwards. He gripped the cup with both hands tightly.

"It's getting late." Shizuo said after a while, taking the now empty mug from Izaya's hands and placing it back on the end table where it'd been before. Standing up and repositioning the raven under the beige sheets of the bed, he crawled in beside him and flicked the lamp off, allowing the filtered moonlight pouring through the window to be the only light source in the room.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked quietly, still wondering why he hadn't tried to kill the blond yet, and vice versa.

"What?" He heard a deep voice respond.

"Th-thank you..." He muttered back, albeit reluctantly.

His pride was on the line- no, it's been shoved off a cliff and he just thanked Shizuo. The world must be ending soon. Or, maybe it would be ending right now, as he then leaned towards the other and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hm..." Shizuo hummed back, wrapping a broad arm around Izaya's waist and pulling him closer as he kissed his forehead gently. "Happy Valentines day, fl-" He paused, pressing his forehead against the informant's, "Izaya."

Maybe the world was really ending.

Or maybe there was just a hell of a lot of snow.

Or, perhaps, there was simply just not enough of it.


End file.
